FMA: After The Promised Day
by Aizen135
Summary: After brothers Ed and Al come back from their studies, the threat they defeated on the Promised Day returns, and with the help of new and old Freinds will they be able to vanquish them agian. Rated T EdXWinry AlXMay RoseXOC
1. Epilogue

After Edward and Alphonse came back from their excursions to the East and West to study Alchemy, they come home to their friends. A year after they returned, in the remote ruins of Xerxes, at midnight, a light flows up into the night sky. A mysterious Figure with a red staff in a hood enters the ruins of a temple. "Now is the reawakening of the deceased! The Homunculi shall reawaken tonight!"  
Another light appears and the seven homunculi Pride, Lust, Greed, Envy, Sloth, Gluttony and Wrath grow from the dirt and their Ouroboros Tattoos glow red like his staff. "You are now my puppets, do as I command or be destroyed forever! The plan is to destroy all humans! Who's with me?" "We are!" the Homunculi say in unison. "Now kidnap all of the Elric`s friends and family and we will sacrifice them for The Eternal Ouroboros!" "Yes Master." They say and disappear in 7 flashes of red light. "Evil Day is coming." The mysterious figure says before disappearing in a flash of black light.


	2. The Ex-Alchemist

Jay, an 18 year old ex State Alchemist wakes up in bed and changes to his morning clothes, a blue tee and jeans with a black cape and a pair of sunglasses. He walks into the kitchen to find Rose cooking breakfast. "Hi Rose, the pancakes smell heavenly." She replies "Thanks Jay new recipe, want to try them?" she asks placing them on a plate and handing them to Jay.  
"They look great." He says as he takes a bite. His face lights up and says "Best Pancakes Ever!" he takes a drink of water and kisses Rose on the cheek. "Thanks." Rose starts to go to wake their 3 kids Jake, Alice, and Felix, when Jay says "No ill get it you sit down you've done enough Rose. Besides I think they will like me to wake them." "Ok if you want to but remember Jake is a heavy sleeper so you got to shake him up." Rose says, relieved to sit down.  
Jay walks in and says "Kids wake up! Breakfast! " Felix and Alice wake up easily but Jake is out cold. Jay walks up and tickles him "Dad, Dad I'm awake I'm awake HAHAHA stop I'm ticklish!" Jay then says "well why you think I'm tickling you!" Jay picks him up and carries him to the table.  
"Here are the kids Rose! Rose, Rose where you are!" Jay says with worry. He looks outside and sees a Truck with an Ouroboros on its side and Lust inside on the driver`s side and Envy outside talking to Rose. Jay watches in horror as Envy kicks her and puts her into the truck and walks to the house disguised as Rose. "Hi Jay." He says with a perfect duplication of her voice.  
Jay says "You're not Rose!" as he pierces Envy with a well aimed arrow to the chest from his newly transmutated Bow and Arrow. Envy yells "You're the one. The Shadow Alchemist!" as he turns into his full power form, a giant grotesque lizard with 3 heads and 6 arms and legs. Jay says grimly" I'm not the Shadow anymore, I'm your doom." As he transmutates his bow into a sword and pierces Envy`s heart with the sword. Envy laughs as he turns into a lizard and crawls away. Lust sees this and drives away with Rose screaming in the back of the truck.  
Jay runs out and tries to catch up but cant. He says "I'll get you back Rose I swear ill search the world for you and when I find you I'll kill everyone of those Homunculi. Come kids, we got to see Uncle Ed and Al."


	3. The Return of The FullMetal Alchemist!

"Hey Ed, hey Al." Jay says without emotion. "What's wrong Jay?" Alphonse says immediately sensing something is wrong with their friend. "The homunculi are back, and they kidnapped Rose." Jay says tearing up while Felix, Alice, and Jake try to comfort him. Everything is silent until they hear a scream coming from inside the house.  
Everyone rushes inside to see Winry trying to fight off a lizard. "No it can't be." Jay says with surprise. "Envy" Edward, Alphonse, and Jay say in unison as he takes control of Winry. "Winry!" Ed yells as she falls to the ground, out cold.  
Just then Envy returns to his original form. 'Miss me?" he says with an evil grin. "You're the reason that Rose is gone, I`ll kill you Envy!" as he says this, his jacket transmutates into a sword and sheath and on the hilt of the sword, a Philosophers Stone. "Ed, Al let me handle this." Jay says confident and strong. "But we can help." Says Al determined to help his friend.  
"I know you can but this is my fight. I want payback. Envy." "Yes Jay?" says Envy, bored. "Die." Jay jumps and cuts Envy`s right arm clean off. Envy laughs and transforms into Rose "Please Jay don`t do it." He says imitating her voice perfectly. "Envy you fool! I saw you transform! I`ll kill you!" as he says this he Cuts Envy 5 times all in the chest reducing him to his lizard form.  
"Not this time." Just then he transmutates his sword into a bow and arrow and shoots the Lizard with superhuman accuracy killing him. "I hate Homunculi, one down 6 more to go." Jay turns around "How's Winry? "Not good." Says Alphonse. "Shut up!" yells a crying Edward. "Ed, it'll be alright." Says a calm Jay "you still have a wife you know, be grateful."  
"Oh sorry Jay but what I don't get is why Envy died so easily. Shouldn't it have taken a while to kill him?" says a puzzled Edward. "I`m going to look for May she should have been here by now." Says a worried Al. "Bet you Al and May is going to get married." Says Jay. "You're on Jay" says Ed confidently.  
In a few minutes Al comes in with a stranger in an indigo cloak, black shorts, and a name tag that says "Hello my name is: Kazuki". "Al, who's your friend here?" asks Ed. "His name is Kazuki see? Ka-Zu-Ki. He told me that he can heal Winry and help us find Rose." Says a confident Alphonse. "Welcome aboard Kazuki!" says jay quickly.  
"Hold your horses! Let me see you heal Winry." Says an unbelieving Edward. Just then Kazuki walks up to Winry and touches her forehead and does the same to Edward and she opens her eyes and whimpers"what happened?" An overjoyed Ed hugs her and says "You're safe I thought you were dead! Fine Kazuki your apart of our group." Says an overjoyed Edward.  
Kazuki smiles and hands Jay a map of Amestris with directions to a temple in Xerxes. "Guys we have a new mission: Kill the homunculi, save Rose, and go to this temple. Who's with me!" says a confident Jay. Everyone in unison says "Yes!" Just then May Chang walks in "What's with all the commotion? I heard you guys a mile away and what happened here?" Jay walks up "Well tell you later come on guys we got to save Rose and kill the homunculi." Jay runs out the door and every one follows.


	4. The End of the RoadLiterally!

" So let me get this straight, Rose was kidnapped by the homunculi , you killed one of them and your new friend her Kazuki Gave us directions to the ancient Xerxes., and were supposed to trust him why?" asks May. "Because he healed Winry and will help us find Rose. "Says calm and collected Jay as they walk along the road. "Plus the homunculi must be stopped." Says Edward. "Besides it's the right thing to do right now." Says Alphonse.  
"Okay if you say so but I'm still not sure about this." Says an undetermined May. Then the road just quits at a dead-end. "Well looks like our luck has run dry." Says Winry while holding her and Ed`s kids Max and Jane. "Why don`t we set up camp?" says Jay.  
"Ok I'll go collect fire wood." Says Al. "I`ll go too." Says May. "I`ll scout the area." Says Ed. "Jay can you look after Max and Jane while were gone?" asks Winry quizzically. "Sure I've taken care of Three, five can`t be much different." Says Jay holding onto Max and Jane. "Thanks jay you're a lifesaver." says Winry disappearing into the forest.  
"So Max do you know Alchemy? Asks Jay with a devious smile on his face. "So Edward. Jay really loves Rose right?" asks a curios Winry. "Yeah he was a state alchemist that was sent to check up on the town Reole and when he saw how scared she was when he was around he asked her why and she said "Because the military has done horrible, horrible things to me in the past." He said that he would never do anything bad to her and asked if there was a hotel or motel in Reole she replied no and he wondered if there was an inn nearby she replied no and she asked if he would like to stay with her for a bit he was saying he didn't want to be a bother but she said he might as well so he stayed.  
After a month of being stationed there in Reole she told him what the military did he was so appalled he resigned and after he sealed the guy who did it to her inside his Philosopher's Stone. He said that soul will be the final one he uses in the stone. Soon after that they got married and have been taking care of their 3 children peacefully until last night. Stupid Homunculi ruin everything first Xerxes now this, will they ever stop!" says an agitated Edward.  
"So Al, where is Xerxes exactly?" says a frightened May "Is it far? I hope not I don't want to get lost." "Don't worry May we have a map and its East to us so if we get lost just go the way you came." Says a reassuring Alphonse. "Ok but as long as were together I'm safe and sound." Says a positive May.  
"Wow you Max are a great alchemist, but no more candy your teeth are going to rot." Says Jay. "Fine but I`m having one more." Max opens wide and tosses a caramel cube into the air only to be caught by Felix and eaten. "Yummy! Can I have more Daddy?" Then everyone says "I want some! " Giving into their requests he transmutes 20 cubes of caramel and gives each of them four.  
"Here you go Max, Jane, Felix, Alice and you too Jake." They eat them and yawn "Bedtime!" Jay says approvingly and the kids moan "awwww." Jay scoops them up and they laugh, he carries them into the tents putting them all in a single tent and gives them goodnight kisses on the forehead and closes the tent. He yawns and gets into his tent with a picture of him, Rose, Felix, Alice, and Jake in front of their house. He closes his eyes and he falls asleep, and that was his mistake. As he drifted deeper and deeper into sleep so did his fears increase, what could happen to Rose, will they be able to defeat this new foe, and what if they couldn't? All of a sudden everything went black, and then Rose appeared.  
"Why didn`t you save me? I thought you loved me?" she said in a broken and wavering tone. "I tried Rose, I really did! And I do love you! Never believe anything else! ""I don`t know what to believe anymore." And as soon as she came she vanished like sand. Before the next figure appeared Jay awoke in a cold sweat. With everyone watching over him like he was sick. "You ok?" Alphonse asked worryingly. "I'm ok. " Jay lied. "Let`s get going."


	5. Shadows

"Why do people call me the shadow alchemist?" Jay thinks to himself as they walk along the new path Ed found in the woods. "It was my Codename and is my nickname now. Why am I called the Shadow?" Just then Jay rams face first into a tree. "Ow! Darn tree." Jay grumbles. "You ok Jay?" Asks Ed. "I`m Fine. "Says a Frustrated Jay. Jay gets up and walks ahead. "I wish I could still use alchemy." said a hopeful Ed.  
He jokingly claps his hands and a rock on front of him turns into water while Kizaki smiles. "What the! How did I get my alchemy back?" Ed asks confused. "Don`t know, but it`ll be a huge help and honor to fight alongside the FullMetal Alchemist." says a grinning Jay. "Well, well, well. If it isn`t The FullMetal Alchemist. Didn`t expect him to be a runt." Says an older looking man with a crazy glare in his eye, a wide brimming smile, a head tilted to the right, and a hunched over back making him look older then he really was. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT YOU OLD BAT!" says an enraged Edward.  
"Calm down brother." says Alphonse. "I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" Edward carries on. "This will shut him up." Say Jay with a rock and he transmutates it from a rock into a muzzle. "Where did you get that?" asks Al. "Didn't you see me transmutate this from a rock?" asks Jay. The old man cackles dryly "Ah the Shadow Alchemist. How nice to meet you my name is … what was it? Hack? Rack? Oh yes Jac. Thank you Dink." He says to the air to the right of him. "Ok. Nice to meet you Jac. Just then Jac climbs a nearby tree, jumps down, and lands on his head and laughs. Everyone looks at each other and all think "He`s a nut job inside a loon`s body.

"Raging in the depths of Hades is the most envois of creatures, Envy. I summon him back into this plane of existence by offering not my soul or part my earthly body, but a soul from my philosopher's staff!" says the mysterious man at the Xerxes ruin. At that moment a chip of his staff falls to the ground. At that then a bolt of red ferocious lightning fills the sky with blood-red light. It strikes a statue outside of the ruin and a small lizard runs in and eats the chip of red stone.  
Then the lizard slowly morphs into the homunculus Envy. "Ah it feels nice to be back to full power." Grins Envy. "I liked you better as a lizard." says Lust. "Mother." says Wrath, a child-like homunculus with the ability of alchemy collected from Edward`s arm and leg, who is the unborn son of Izumi Curtis. "Why do you even want to see her again? She doesn`t love you." says an emotionless Sloth. "YES SHE DOES!" yells Wrath with tears trickling. "At least I hope." softly says Wrath.  
"Speaking of humans when can I eat their flesh again?" asks a hopeful Gluttony. "Soon Gluttony, soon." Replies Lust with an evil glare in her eye. "Then can I eat her?" asks an eccentric Gluttony, pointing to Rose. "NO YOU FOOL! WE NEED HER ALIVE FOR THE RITUAL!" yells the hooded man to Gluttony, who then whimpers and hides behind Lust.  
"What ritual? What are you going to do to me?" says a crying Rose in a large cage able to fit at least 3 full-grown gorillas easily. "In due time both you and your boyfriend Jay will be captured and sacrificed to the Gate inside of Gluttony and then and only then will I be unstoppable!" carries on the mysterious man. "Jay will save me! He loves me and will do anything to protect me!" says a determined Rose. "Yes so he says and will say until he gets bored with you and tosses you to the curb like an old ragdoll." retorts the hooded man.  
"Who are you?" asks a saddened Rose. "I have many names, I am Messenger of God, I am The False Priest, I am … Father Cornello!" the villainous man replies to Rose`s question. "B-b-but how? You died by the hands of the homunculi, I say your remains!" says a worried and slightly mystified Rose "Well not everything is as it seems, as you know my staff is made of the purest element of them all, the Fifth Element!" replies Cornello. "But that means." says Rose "It`s Philosopher Stone!"  
"Very good, very good indeed in fact soon you and your little boyfriend will be trapped in here FOREVER!" explains Cornello. "He`s not my boyfriend He`s my husband and besides Jay will save me I know he will!" says Rose "And by the time He`s done with you you`ll be dead again!" "Brat, if he cared he would be here right now fighting me and rescuing you but I see he doesn`t care one bit but to be lenient I will give him a year to rescue you if He`s not here within that time then I will kill you and hunt him down and sacrifice you both to Gluttony!" explains Cornello. "Jay if you can hear this come soon." whimpers a broken-spirited Rose.

"Don't worry Rose, I`m coming for you. And I`ll kill an army of homunculi to see you again!" yells a determined Jay as he runs hundreds of feet ahead of the rest of the group. "Boy He sure is determined." says a bewildered May. "Well he lost the one he loved most to an evil being with some great Alchemic power at their disposal." explains Al. "Yeah there's a great disturbance in the Dragon Pulse." agrees May.  
At that moment Jay falls face first into the hard, dusty ground bellow, the group runs up to him and hear him snoring loudly into the ground. "All for setting up camp hear tonight raise their right hand, all to say we carry Jay to the nearest town and sleep their raise their left." says Edward. Everyone but Jay raised their right hand, he raised his left much to the bewilderment and laughs of his friends.


	6. The Mysterious Powers

After Jay fell they decided they might as well carry him to the nearest town, since it was a 5 minute walk away anyway. The moment his head hit the pillow in the hotel room, he had a dream about before the Homunculi took Rose away from him, it was the day he met her, the best day of his life, but as soon as it had started it ended and he was back into real life, with Felix poking his head to wake him up. In one fluid motion he picked him up and tickled him relentlessly. "Dad stop, I can`t breathe! HA HA HA! "Replies Felix inbetween fits of laughter. "Sorry Felix" says Jay as he puts him down. "So how many miles until we reach Xerxes?" asks Al who shared the room with Jay, Felix, Jake, Max, Kazuki, and Ed.  
"I don`t know maybe 2,000 miles or so can`t really tell since it doesn`t have a legend or anything." answered Jay bewildered. "Oh ok. So want to check out of the hotel and get on our way to Dublith? "Asked an impatient Ed. "Sure let me get dressed." Replies Jay as he walks into the bathroom. "Uncle Ed?" asked Jake. "Yeah squirt?" replied Ed. "How`d you meet our Mom?" finished Jake. "Well, it was a long time ago …" replied Ed. "Alright I`m ready, so what you guys talking about?" asked Jay stepping out of the bathroom.  
"I was just finishing up the story about how we met Rose." Replied Ed. Jay smiled warmly "Ah Rose told me that one, it was pretty good." "I hope so." said Al returning the smile. "Well let`s get going shall we?" says Jay as he scoops up his kids and headed to the door "Uh a little help?" Ed and Al laugh as they open the door for him. As they walk out Winry, May, Alice, and Jane who came out at the exact same time. "Shall we check out and get to Dublith?" asks Winry. "Sure." Replies Jay.  
They walk to the counter and check out. As they walk towards the train station they see a buff guy in an army uniform striking a pose. "Hey Major Armstrong!" says Jay, Ed, and Al in unison. "Ah hello my boys how have you all been?" asks the Major. "I`ve been better." Replies Jay. "What`s wrong Jay?" asks Armstrong. "Rose was kidnapped by the Homunculi scum." Jay answers sadly. "But I will kill them all if I can save her." Major Armstrong starts crying and hugs Jay "Don`t worry we`ll find her." "I know that Major, in fact right now we're going to Dublith to see the Curtis` place, now will you please stop hugging me? It's hurting my ribcage." Says Jay in an out of breath tone.  
"Mind if I join your quest?" asks the Major. "Sure, we don`t mind right guys?" asks Alphonse. Everyone agrees, and they receive a bone-crushing hug from the Major, then they hop on the train to Dublith. After the train ride filled with jokes and laughter, they arrive at the Curtis` household.  
Ed knocks on the door and out comes a flying fist at his face; he grabs it quickly and then releases it. "Nice job, Ed, good to see you all, come in all of you." says a proud Izumi Curtis. They all walk in saying their hellos to Sig Curtis. "So how have you guys been Izumi?" asks Al.  
"Fine thank you Al, what about you guys?" asks Izumi. Everyone says "Pretty good." except Jay who doesn`t answer. "Well that`s good, what about you Jay, and where`s Rose?" asks Izumi. Then Jay shed a lonely tear. "Rose was kidnapped by the Homunculi last week and we`ve been going to Xerxes to look for her." Explains Ed.  
Then Izumi, like the mother at heart she is, hugs Jay and comforts him. "It`s ok to be sad Jay, but as long as you have hope, nothing will stand in your way, and I mean nothing." says Izumi in a comforting tone. "Yeah thanks." says Jay returning the hug. The next day Jay wakes up to grunting in the front yard, he looks out and sees Izumi sparring with Ed and Al, dodging all of their attacks and landing a lot of her own. With a loud thud, they both fall to the ground exhausted and hurt; she then picks them up by the shoulders and carries them into the house. Jay shakes his head "Don`t they learn?" he then gets up and goes into the dining room and sits down as Winry puts down in front of him a plate of eggs, toast, pancakes, and half an orange, then he pours himself a glass of Orange Juice.  
"Thank you Winry, it looks delicious." He says smiling. Winry smiles back "Thanks, I hope it is as good as it looks." Just then Ed and Al walk in with the kids and they all sit down and thank Winry for the breakfast and Ed gives her a quick peck on the lips. "I second that." Says Ed, as Al, General Armstrong, and the kids all nod vigorously. Pink tinges Winry`s cheeks at all of the praise. "So what is the plan for today?" asks May. "I was thinking we would stay for a day longer and get everything ready for some more of our journey, that sound ok with all of you?" asks Ed.  
All nod for the response. "Ok, well let's make a few lists for each of us to get the supplies for the rest of the journey to Xerxes." Says Ed. After a few minutes they have made 3 lists for each group, the groups are Ed, Winry, Jane, and Max, and they are getting food, Al and May who are getting the train tickets for the next town, and General Armstrong, Jay, Felix, Alice and Jake are getting the miscellaneous things. As they walk into a store he notices a red glint in an alleyway, he turns around only to see a weird red light watching his every move, he walks a bit closer to it and a mysterious being lunges at him, the beast, about 2 feet tall, with two mantis like claws and a set of hard stone wings with the alchemy symbols of fire, water, earth, wind, life and death all on opposite sides, on the right set it had fire, earth, and life and on the left it had water, wind, and death. The monster had an armored back leading to a tail covered in a pale red exoskeleton, and in the middle of it all, staring at Jay, was a huge, deep blood red Philosopher's Stone. "What is that thing?" exclaims Jay as he transmutes his cloak into a 5 foot, blood red katana. "This is going to be a long day" says Jay as he and the monster lunge at each other.  
The monster swings its left claw at Jay, but Jay counters and quickly swipes at the monster`s hard shell, which his sword cuts through, the monster, thrashing in pain, comes close to decapitating Jay, only missing by a few mere inches. Just as Jay is ready to lunge, a white light shines from the beast`s 3rd wing, the wing of Life, and as it shines the monster`s cut heals and a new ferocity is in its attacks, It quickly lunges at Jay and a red light shines from its 1st wing, the wing of fire, and as it shines a powerful flame is shot from the symbol and it burns Jay`s left arm, wincing in pain, Jay heals himself with the Philosopher's Stone on the hilt of his Katana. But just as Jay gets into stance, a green light shines, and he is blown back from the 4th wings power over wind, and before he can get back up a dark, menacing light shines from the beast`s 6th wing, the Wing of Death, and a cold aura is emitted, and Jay`s limbs slowly go numb, and as they do, they are filled with an unbearable pain, and as the pain subsides, so does Jay`s life.  
Jay awakes in a blank realm, and standing in front of him, a pure white being, one that the Elrics are all too familiar with, standing in front of Jay, is Truth, who is in turn copies Jay`s body outline, looking like a white shadow. Truth, sitting having one leg up resting his arm up on it, while the other arm is keeping him up and his other leg on the ground says "So we meet again Jay, long time no see, how`s the hunt going?"  
"Well, seeing as I'm dead, not well." Answers Jay. Truth, with his usual broad smile, says" Yes, but I will bring you back to life, this time with an amazing new ability, but I will not tell you this ability, but I promise it with defeat the Alchemist Hunter." Jay, after pondering this, answers "What`s the catch?""The catch is, you will only be able to use this ability once a day, and only when you are about to die." Answers Truth matter-of-factly. Jay after hearing this agrees "Yes, I will accept, and you are sure it will kill this beast?"  
Truth answers "Yes, I am sure, but remember, once a day, and only in the direst situations." Jay nods and Truth snaps his fingers, sending Jay back to the beast, the beast, surprised by his sudden appearance, attacks, but as he does, Jay`s eyes change, no longer are they the usual Blue, but instead they are red with a solid black pupil, and instead of the iris, a thin black band surrounds the pupil, and as that happens , his skin changes as well, while not in color, the symbols of Alchemy, from Air to Zinc, all constantly change around his body, and as all of this happen , the beast freezes his attack, frozen in ice, Jay smiles at this "I guess Truth told the truth." He thinks and chuckles to himself. He picks up his Katana and turns the beast`s wings into sand, removing its powers, then he cuts the monster in half, and as he does this, the souls from its stone goes into Jay`s, and the beast turns to dust. Jay then collapses unconscious and as he does this, the kids run from the store with Armstrong hot on their tail. They all shake Jay but it is no use, he doesn't awake, they all cry as General Armstrong picks Jay up and his sword and they all walk to The Curtis` House.


End file.
